


I don't hate you

by Mosswillow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Happy Ending, Protective Ben Solo, Rey Kenobi, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosswillow/pseuds/Mosswillow
Summary: In which everybody knows Ben and Rey are in love... except for Ben and Rey.---“So your lock is broken.”“Yeah, it’s never worked.”“Have you called your landlord?”“Of course I have. He won’t fix it.”“What are you going to do about it then?”“Hope nobody breaks in?”Ben furrows his brow.“Rey, you can’t live alone without a lock on your door!”“I can. I’m standing right here and I’m pretty sure I’m still alive.”
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Suck my dick, Ben Solo" Entered into my brain a few days ago and wouldn't go away until I wrote something with it. I don't know if I read it somewhere or it just randomly appeared but here we are.

Fucking Rey Kenobi, what a bitch. Ben solo slams his fist on his desk. 

\--- 

Ben was a likable guy. Handsome and smart, he was the kind of guy who always got what he wanted. Whether it was the lead in a play or a new car, If he wanted it he got it. He got everything except for Rey and it drove him crazy. 

Rey Kenobi Moved next door to Ben the summer of his fifteenth birthday. 

“Hi I’m Obi and this is my daughter Rey.” 

“Son, come down and meet your new neighbors.” 

Ben was in love at first sight. Rey was dressed in a yellow sun dress that hit just above the knee. 

“If you two are free we’re having a party later to celebrate Ben’s birthday.” 

“Is your birthday today? Rey’s birthday is today! She’s fifteen.” 

Rey looked at her father mortified.

“What a coincidence! Ben, you and Rey are the exact same age.” 

Rey didn’t want to go to a party. She was grieving, having just lost her mother several weeks prior. Her father had told her a move was the best thing for them. They promptly picked up everything to move across the country. She missed her friends and her old home. She was brave and strong though, She would go to the party and try to have a good time. 

She didn’t have a good time though. It was the first party she had attended since her mom's wake and she found herself having flashbacks to her mother's death, the soul crushing funeral and wake, and the drive away from her city. 

Ben couldn’t keep his eyes off of Rey the whole party but Rey avoided him.

She avoided everyone.

Every time he tried to get near her she would disappear. He grew increasingly more frustrated as the night went on. He was sitting in his room after the party when he noticed something outside. Rey was climbing out her window, dressed head to toe in black. He watched her run away from her house and down the road. Like the good son he was, Ben told his parents, who in turn told Mr. Kenobi. The police were called and he could hear the yelling from his house later that night when Rey was brought home in a cop car. He didn’t see Rey again until the first day of school. 

“Rey!” 

Rey didn’t want to talk to Ben Solo. The night of her birthday was supposed to be special but he ruined it. She didn’t care how stupidly cute Ben solo was, she was hell bent on avoiding him. Rey was a scavenger, finding old parts that she would tinker with. That’s what she was doing that night. Her father had forbidden her from rummaging in garbage in the middle of the night for obvious reasons but Rey would not be stopped. She just wanted to keep part of her old life. Part of her mom, who always loved Rey’s tinkering alive in some way. Ben Solo took that away from her and she would never forgive him.

A hand grasped Rey's arm. 

“Rey!” 

Rey stopped, looking up at the brown haired boy. 

“What do you want.” 

“I’m just, I’m sorry I didn’t know they would call the cops.” 

Rey just stared at him. 

“I thought maybe I could take you out. You know, to say I’m sorry.” 

Ben smirked. Rey pulled her arm away from him and glared. She didn’t like the way he assumed she would forgive him so easily.

“No.” 

Rey turned on her heel and walked away from the shocked boy who had never been denied before. 

This interaction created a rift between the two that would grow for years. Rey would continue to get on Ben's nerves and Ben on Rey’s throughout highschool and into college. They fought on the robotics team together, glared at each other through meals between their families, and were generally unpleasant to each other when forced to spend time together.

\---

Ben and Rey are happy to graduate college. They’ll still have to see each other at functions, having the same friends group. And they would have to spend holidays together as well, their families being close. They could handle that though. At least now they won’t share classes at school, seeing each other every day. 

“I’m so glad I don’t have to listen to Ben’s stupid voice in class anymore.”

“Oh my god Rey, I don’t get why you hate each other so much” 

Finn and Rey have been best friends since freshman year of college. 

Rey rolled her eyes. “He’s a dick.” 

“He really isn't. It's only when you’re around, and you’re the same way with him.” 

“Well I’m glad to be over with him.”

“You can hate him as much as you want as long as you’re civil during the wedding.” Finn chastises. 

“Ben is the one you have to worry about.” Rey rolls her eyes. 

Rey is smart, like really, really smart. She got a job at a huge company, the first order, as an engineer, almost immediately after college. 

She’s buzzing with excitement on her first day at her job. She picks up her badge and heads to the conference room for her first meeting. When she enters the room her mood immediately sinks. Ben Solo is already sitting in the room, looking at her like she’s covered in dog shit.

“What are you doing here?” He says with contempt. 

“I work here.” Rey crosses her arms. 

Rey takes a seat and Phasma, the woman who hired Rey, walks in. 

“Oh good you’re both already here. Rey, this is ben. Ben, this is Rey. You will be working together a lot on various Projects.”

More coworkers trickle in for the meeting. Rey and Ben tried their hardest to ignore each other. Phasma introduces a project that is right up Rey’s alley and she jumps in as soon as she can, giving suggestions. In return Phasma hands the project to Rey, putting Ben under her, which makes Rey smirk and Ben incredibly angry, although he keeps his composure. After the meeting Ben walks as calmly as he can to his cubicle. Five minutes later he gets an email. 

Ben, 

I’ve included some information about our projects. I’d like you to do some calculations and send them in as soon as possible. Please let me know if they are too difficult for you and I can do them myself and send over some easier ones. 

Regards, Rey Kenobi 

Fucking Rey Kenobi, What a bitch. Ben slams his fist on his desk. 

“You ok man?” he hears from the next cubicle. 

“Yeah... just a spider... sorry.” Ben calls back.

Ben couldn’t believe he was in such a horrible position. He thought once he graduated College he would be done with her for the most part. Now he has to deal with her every day for the foreseeable future. All day long she sends him passive aggressive emails which makes him more and more angry. She knows what she’s doing, she always does. By the time work is over for the day he’s barely able to hold it together, which is probably why when he sees Rey in the parking garage he decides to corner her instead of ignoring her like usual. 

“Rey!” 

“Ben Solo.” 

Ben walks closer and closer to Rey as she backs up until she’s against the wall.  
He towers over her, dominating the space. 

“Stop being such a bitch Rey.” 

“As soon as you stop being a dick.” 

“You’ve been sending me passive aggressive emails all day. Stop.” 

“I’m just doing my job Ben. You’re used to being treated like a golden boy. It eats you up that I was put as head of the project.” 

“Maybe it bothers me that someone like you was able to get a job at first order in the first place.” 

Rey shoves Ben back, moving to her car, opening it and quickly getting in. She turns the car on and opens the window yelling as she backs up to leave. 

“Suck my dick Ben Solo!” 

Ben punches the concrete wall, bruising his hand as she drives away.. 

“Um, what did I just watch?” 

Ben looks over to see a red head standing in the parking garage. 

“Armitage Hux, but you can call me Hux. I’m in the cubicle next to you.”

“Ben Solo. Don’t mind us, We fight like siblings.” 

“Naw dude you fight like lovers.” 

Ben scowls. “Trust me Rey and I will never be a thing.” 

“Good to hear cause she’s hot. I’m definitely hitting that.” 

Ben glares at Hux. Sure he can’t stand Rey but it still makes him feel uncomfortable to hear someone else talking about her like that. Could he hate and care about her at the same time? Ben doesn’t want to think about it. He shoves down whatever feeling he’s having about Rey, deciding he only cares for the sake of his parents, who love Rey like a daughter.

“You can try. Fair warning though, She’s crazy.” 

“I like crazy.”

Rey turns the music up on the ride home, trying unsuccessfully to drown out her thoughts.   
Stupid ben solo with his stupid height and stupid face. Rey had admittedly been a little rude in her emails to Ben but she could have been a lot worse. The way he looked at her in the meeting made her blood boil and she couldn’t sit there and let him get away with that without fighting back. She can’t believe he backed her into the wall like that. They had always been rude to each other but this was new and a little too intimate for her liking. It made her body react in ways she isn’t comfortable thinking about. 

Rey gets to her apartment and fixes herself a bowl of ramen noodles for dinner, sitting in front of the tv to eat. Her phone dings with an email. 

Rey, 

I have finished all the calculations and double checked them. I’ve taken it upon myself to start phase II and will have that ready by the end of the work day tomorrow. Please let me know if I’m going too fast and you need time to catch up. 

Ben Solo. 

By the end of the week the whole office is aware that Rey and Ben don’t like each other. Phasma even visits each of them, warning them to act professional in the office. Friday can’t end sooner. Rey is tired and just wants to sleep all weekend. 

“Rey Rey! We’re going out for drinks after work. You in?” 

Rose Tico, who decided at the beginning of the week she and Rey are sisters will not take no for an answer. 

“I don’t know, I’m tired.”

“Boo! Come with us!”

“Ok, one drink. I have a lot to do this weekend.” Rey lies. She’s planning on a sappy rom com marathon, complete with snacks and alcohol. 

The bar, which is located a few doors from the office, is packed by the time they get there. It takes several minutes to locate their colleagues. 

“Ah, there they are!” 

Hux and Ben are sitting in a booth holding drinks. 

“Are you kidding me? Ben Solo?” Rey wants to turn around and leave. 

“Hux didn’t say anything about Ben I swear! I’ll sit next to Ben.” 

Rey doesn't have much of a choice. She slides in next to Hux, giving Ben a polite nod. A waiter comes by offering shots. 

“Yes!” Rose says handing everyone a round. 

The group does a shot and Rose orders another round as well as a drink for her and Rey. 

“We’ve met but only briefly. I’m Hux.” 

“Yes I remember! You work in advertising right? How did you get into that?” 

Rey and Hux hit it off, making light conversation. Ben feels something that He’s not willing to admit might be jealousy. How could Rey be so mean to Him but so nice to Hux? Ben Focuses on Rose, trying to distract himself from Rey and Hux. How could she get on his nerves so easily. Rose orders more drinks and Ben can see that Rey is starting to overdo it. In college Ben witnessed Rey fall off a second story balcony while drunk, she ended up in the emergency room with a broken arm. He can’t help but get nervous any time he watches her drink, going so far as to stealing glasses of wine from her at holidays when he feels like she’s had enough. Rey resents this which leads to a power struggle every time Rey, Ben, and alcohol are in the same room.

“Maybe you should slow down a bit Rey.” 

“Maybe I should speed up Ben.” 

Rey doesn’t want another drink but now she feels like she has to order one. She looks Ben in the eye as she sips her new drink. Ben seethes across the booth. He watches Hux put his arm around Rey and forces himself not to reach across and punch Hux in the face. 

“So Rey, I heard you like pizza and I know a great place around here. Maybe you and I can go together?” 

“Now?” 

“Now, or whenever you want.” 

“How about I give you my phone number?” 

Ben is relieved Rey isn’t going with Hux in this state. Why does he care so much? He tells himself he cares about her like an annoying sister who does stupid things and gets herself hurt. He’s annoyed that he has to watch out for her; he convinces himself. When Rey finally leaves the bar Ben follows her out. She is in no state to drive. 

“Let me drive you home.” 

“Don’t worry, I can get an Uber.” 

“No, I’ll drive you.” 

“An Uber is fine Ben.” 

“I don’t think you should be riding alone in an Uber while drunk if you don’t have to. I saw a news story about girls getting kidnapped and raped” 

“Wow Ben thats... I think the risk is pretty low...” 

“Just shut up and let me drive you home.” Been commands

Ben puts his hand on Rey's back guiding her to his car. She falls asleep almost immediately after he starts driving. Ben isn’t sure what to do when He gets to Reys apartment. He tries to wake her up but she’s in too deep of a sleep. He finally picks her up, carrying her to her apartment, which is unlocked. He notices when he closes the door that the lock is broken. He takes her to her room and lays her in her bed. In all the time he’s known her he’s never been inside her bedroom. Not in Her Dads house, not in her college dorms and apartments. He’s picked her up from her apartment before but never been in her bedroom. It’s not what he pictured. Ben examines an extraordinarily ugly painting of a cat on her wall laughing to himself. He heads to her kitchen, thinking he will get her a cup of water and some pain killers for when She wakes up. He opens her cabinets and scoffs. Basically everything she has in her pantry and fridge is junk. He wonders how she is even alive with the way she lives. He fills a glass with water and finds the painkillers leaving them next to her bed. He leans down and brushes her hair back, kissing her forehead gently. Ben stands there for a minute horrified. Why did he just do that? He backs out of her room and leaves her.

Rey finds herself at Ben's desk on monday morning. 

“Hey, thanks for helping me get home on friday.” 

“No problem.” 

Rey and Ben stare at each other for a few minutes. 

“So your lock is broken.” 

“Yeah, it’s never worked.” 

“Have you called your landlord?” 

“Of course I have. He won’t fix it.” 

“What are you going to do about it then?” 

“Hope nobody breaks in?” 

Ben furrows his brow.

“Rey, you can’t live alone without a lock on your door!” 

“I can. I’m standing right here and I’m pretty sure I’m still alive.” 

Rey rolls her eyes stepping back to leave muttering to herself incoherently. Ben is about to say something when Hux walks by with a cup of coffee. 

“Rey, You’re looking beautiful today.” He says. 

“Thanks Hux. Are you still good for tonight?” 

“Of course. Meet me here after work and I’ll walk out with you.” 

Ben tries to ignore the conversation between Hux and Rey and focus on his work.   
He can’t stop thinking about Rey all day. About her broken lock and her and Hux. What if someone breaks in? She’s so insufferable, constantly making poor decisions. He can’t stand the thought of Rey and Hux together. Hux doesn’t deserve her.

Ben finds himself at the hardware store after work, barely thinking about what he’s doing. 

Rey stops by Hux’s desk, sighing in relief when she notices that Ben is already gone. She doesn’t want another lecture from him.

“Ready?” 

“Yeah, just need to hit send and… done!” 

Hux holds his hand out for Rey and she takes it. He pulls her in closer, taking her arm in his.   
They walk to a nearby pizza place. 

“You weren’t kidding, This place is awesome!” Rey looks around the restaurant. It’s decorated with comic books. Every table is hand painted, depicting different heroes and villains. Hux takes a seat across from Rey.

“I come here all the time. Usually not with a beautiful woman though.”

Rey laughs “Real smooth.” 

“Thanks, I've been practicing that line all day.” 

They have a good time, talking and joking around. When they get back to their cars Hux leans in. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Rey smiles and moves close to him, putting her arms around his neck. They share a kiss and Rey pulls back smiling. 

“I had a good time.”

“Me too. Let’s do this again.” 

“Lets.” 

They both go their separate ways. 

Ben stops by Reys' desk the next day before leaving.

“Are you home tonight?” 

“Uh, yeah.” 

“I’m coming over to fix your lock.” 

“No, Ben come on you don’t need to do that.” 

“I already bought everything to fix it with.” 

“I didn’t ask you to do that Ben! I don’t need you to fix my lock” 

“Stop being ridiculous Rey, I’m fixing your lock.” 

“Fine.” Rey knows from experience that Ben wont stop fighting until he gets his way. She decides it’s not worth the fight.

“I’m going home to change and will come to your place after.”

Ben leaves and Rose looks over her cubicle, giving Rey a look. 

“Oh my God. Are you sure you’re not into him?” 

“Did we hear the same conversation?” Rey flushes

“Um, yes and I’d be over the moon if a hot guy insisted on coming over to fix my door. He cares about you!” 

“Ben solo is a control freak. He cares about being right.”

Rey logs out of her computer, picking up her bag to leave, shaking her head at Rose.

“You’re lying to yourself Rey.” Rose calls out as Rey walks away.

Ben walks into Rey's apartment without knocking, finding Rey standing in her kitchen with a towel draped loosely around her. 

“Oh my god Ben what the fuck. Ever heard of knocking?” 

“That’s what you get when you don’t have a lock on the door.” Ben says smuggly. 

Rey flips the bird as she walks to her room. 

“I’m going to order some pizza. What do you like on yours?” Rey walks out of her room fully dressed, with her hair up in a towel.

“How about we order from that harvest bowl place down the street instead.” 

“You got something against Pizza? I’ve seen you eat it Ben.” 

“I’ve seen your fridge. You need some vegetables in your system.” 

Rey rolls her eyes. “I’m ordering the carnivore, and yes it’s out of spite.” 

“At least get some spinach on it.” 

“Uh, no.” 

The pizza is delivered a few minutes after Ben finishes the lock. Rey pays and brings the pizza to the kitchen, pulling out two beers. 

“Thanks for fixing the lock.”

“Your welcome.” 

They eat in awkward silence for several minutes. 

“So you and Hux.” Ben prods

“Yeah he’s cool.”

“Is it serious?” 

“We’re just getting to know each other. We’ve had one date.” Rey shrugs 

“Did you have sex?” 

Rey chokes on her pizza. “That’s not really any of your business.” 

“I don’t think you should be having sex with him.” 

Rey glares at Ben.

“Well now I feel like i definitely need to have sex with him just because you said that” 

“Come on Rey I’m just looking out for you.” 

Rey lets out a groan “Exactly.” 

“What is your problem Rey!” 

“You always think you know better than me. It’s always been like this.” 

“It’s called being a friend.”

“No, it’s called being a controlling asshole.” 

“Oh please, Maybe if you made better decisions I wouldn’t have to come fix your life all the time” Ben points at the door. “I’ve had to take you to the emergency room twice, Rey. I swear you’re the most difficult woman I’ve ever met.” 

“I think you should leave.” Rey stands and backs away from Ben

“I agree.” 

Ben leaves slamming the door on the way out. Rey locks the door behind him. Why does Ben care about her? She thinks maybe he has some sort of savior complex. He’s done this crap for as long as she’s known him. He can’t let her make mistakes. It’s a compulsion.   
She climbs in bed but can’t sleep, tossing and turning all night. She can’t get Ben Solo put of her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben and Rey avoid each other for weeks, only communicating when absolutely necessary for work. Rey is sitting at her desk listening to music while working when she feels an arm on her back. She jumps and spins around. Ben is standing behind her looking slightly annoyed. 

“You could damage your eardrums listening to music so loud.” 

“Is that why you’re here? To lecture me about my music habits?” 

“No, the fourth of July is on sunday. I’ll pick you up at nine to drive over.” 

“I can drive myself.” 

“Come on Rey don’t do this.”

“Ben.” 

“Rey.” Ben raises his eyebrow challenging her.

“Fine. I’ll be ready at nine.” 

Ben stomps away, quickly vanishing to the other side of the office. 

“What was that about?” Rose stands holding some freshly copied papers.

“Our parents are neighbors and really close so I’m forced to spend time with him several times a year. He wants to carpool.” 

“And you don’t?” 

“I’d rather not. But it would be a whole thing if I drove myself. I don’t want the headache with my family and his.” 

“Why would they care. Are they super environmentally conscious?” 

Rey laughs “I wish that was it! I may have gotten into a pretty bad car accident on my way home from thanksgiving last year.” 

“Oh my god! What happened?” 

Rey lifts her sleeve showing a nasty scar.

“Someone blew through a red light and T boned me. My mom died when I was a teen so my dad tends to be a little over the top with my well being. Ben's parents are like second parents to me. His mom, Leia helped a lot after I lost my mom. They all get super concerned when I drive long distances now.” 

“Ah, I get that. how long is the car ride?” 

“Two hours. We’ve got a good system going where we ignore each other the whole ride.” 

Rey sits back in her chair done with the conversation. She finishes out the week and spends the first half of the weekend relaxing. She texts Hux. They’ve gotten together a few times but something just doesn’t click with them romantically. They had dinner last night and talked about it, deciding that they liked each other as friends but not more than that. It turns out that Hux really likes Rose but she’s never been available. Rose broke up with her long time boyfriend recently and Hux is worried about being too forward with her. 

[Rey] So Rose told me she’s ready to start dating again… ask her out dude.

[Hux] What if she says no?

[Rey] Then she says no. Do you want me to ask her if she’s into you? It’s very middle school but I’ll do it.

[Hux] No thanks lol.

Rey sets her phone down and goes to the kitchen to make a bowl of cereal for dinner. Her phone dings again. 

[Ben] You should start packing now. I don’t want to wait around while you pack tomorrow.

[Rey] I’m already packed

[Ben] You’re lying. 

[Rey] I’ll be ready at nine.

[Ben] You had better be.

Rey slams her phone down on the table then picks it up to make sure she didn’t crack it before setting it down again gently. She very pointedly ignores packing, taking some melatonin and going to bed early. The next morning she’s almost done packing when Ben enters her apartment. 

“Ben, you can’t just come in. Knock and wait for me to answer like a normal human.” 

“What’s the point of fixing your lock if you don’t use it? Come on Rey be smart.” 

He watches her put things in her suitcase. 

“Of course you’re not ready yet.” 

Rey looks at the clock. 

“I still have three minutes.” She zips up her suitcase. “Done. with time to spare!.” 

Ben picks up her bag and carries it to the car while Rey turns off lights and locks the door. She slides into his car and puts her seatbelt on. There’s a cup of coffee waiting for her. 

“I got you coffee and a muffin” 

“Thanks.” 

Rey puts in her headphones and they ignore each other the whole ride.  
When they arrive their parents come out to greet them. 

“Ben! Rey!” 

Leia Gives them both huge hugs. 

“How are you doing son?” Han pats Ben on the back before lifting Rey into a hug. 

“We’ve missed you guys.” 

Obi grabs Rey's bag and takes it inside his house and they all go over to The Solo house for lunch. Leia pulls Rey aside after lunch. 

“How is he.” 

“He’s Ben. He’s great like always.” 

“I just worry about him. He’s pretty quiet about his life.” 

“We honestly don’t talk that much.”

“I know you two don’t get along. Just keep an eye on him for me please?” 

“I will.” 

Rey is in the kitchen mixing herself a Rum and coke. It’s dar outside now and she can hear fireworks going off.

“We’re going to shoot off some fireworks.” Ben walks over to her and takes the drink from her hand, sipping it before dumping it down the drain.

“Stop Ben! Why do you always do this?” 

“I don’t want to get blown up.” 

“Do I look drunk?” 

“Not yet.” 

Rey reaches for the bottle of rum but Ben grabs it first, holding it above her head. She jumps trying to reach it but can’t

“You kids coming?” They hear from the living room.

“Yeah we’re on our way.” Ben calls back smirking at Rey.

“Asshole.” Rey stomps away from Ben and joins the others outside.

Ben comes out behind her, standing all triumphantly. Rey lights a fountain “accidentally” knocking it over towards where Ben is standing. She watches with a smile as the sparks fly towards him and he yells, running out of the way. 

“You did that on purpose!”

“Ben, why would she purposefully shoot fireworks at you?” Leia asks.

Ben doesn’t want to admit the childish display that happened in the kitchen so he keeps his mouth shut. 

The next day Rey and Leia hug, both tearing up. 

“Keep an eye on him ok?” 

“I already told you I would.” 

Rey gets in the car, waving goodbye to her dad and Ben’s parents. She takes out her earphones but Ben speaks before she can put them in. 

“What did my mom say?” 

“Nothing” 

“It was something.” 

“She just wants me to keep an eye on you.” 

Ben scoffs.

“That’s Leia.”

Rey shakes her head smiling. Ben is so much like his mom. She finally puts her headphones in but Ben yanks them out. 

“Hey!” 

“What was that head shake?” 

Rey folds her arms. 

“You and Leia are so alike. I just think it’s funny.” 

Ben grips the steering wheel but says nothing and Rey puts the earphones in again. About an hour later the earphones are ripped out of Reys ears.

“Stop doing that!” 

“I was just asking you how it’s going with Hux.” 

“Good.” 

“Are you two an item now.” 

“Why do you care?” 

“I care about your life Rey!” 

“We’re just friends. There isn’t a spark there you know?” 

Rey looks out the window. 

“Are you seeing anyone?” she asks

“No.” 

“Why not? You’re an attractive guy. You could get anyone you wanted.” 

Ben laughs “I go on dates and everything I just haven’t met a girl or guy I really like.”

“Well I guess we have that in common.” 

Ben drives in silence for a few minutes before speaking again. 

“Can I ask you something?”

“Shoot.” 

“Why don’t you like me? You call me an asshole and controlling and I get that I have... an intense personality, but really. Why so much hate.” 

“I don’t hate you.” 

“Well then why are you so hostile?” 

“Because you’re hostile.” 

“I’m not hostile!” 

“You can’t have conversations with me without bringing up something I’m doing wrong.” 

“Hey, that’s not fair. I’m just honest. You’re the one who reacts so adversely to everything I say.” 

“I think I react appropriately.” 

Ben is five minutes away from Rey's apartment. 

“Rey, I’m not trying to make you feel bad. I care just about you. I don’t want to see you getting hurt.” 

“I care about you too Ben!” 

“Then Why are you so awful to me?” 

“I don’t know.” Rey starts to tear up. She really doesn't know. They’ve been in this cycle for so long she isn’t sure why she still can’t stand him.

Ben pulls into a parking space. Rey climbs out of the car, grabs her bag and heads to her apartment, failing to hold back tears.. 

“Wait! Rey, why are you crying.” 

Rey ignores him and keeps going, fumbling with her keys. He follows her to her door and pushes her in when she opens the door. She tries to walk away but he pushes her against the wall gently, leaning down so that they’re face to face. 

“Why are you crying?” He tries again.

“I don’t know Ben. I don’t know why we don’t get along. I don’t know why my emotions are all over the place when you’re around, I don’t know why I’m crying!” Rey yells. 

Ben looks in her eyes and She looks back at him. Suddenly his mouth is on hers kissing her with an intensity that makes her legs go weak. He darts his tongue out, pushing at her lips and she opens letting him in. As quick as the kiss starts it’s over. Ben backs up and Rey looks at him with wide eyes. 

“I’m sorry” Ben almost runs to his car. Rey is stuck in place, shocked by what just happened. 

Ben drives home in a haze. He goes to his bed, punching his pillow over and over again. After a while He puts on some exercise clothes and heads out for a run. He can’t lie to himself anymore. He loves her. Not like a sister or a friend. He’s always loved her and It’s always eaten him up inside that she doesn't return the feeling. That’s why he’s always getting on her about everything. He runs until he can’t run anymore, coming home to shower and collapse in bed. 

Rey is sitting on the floor just inside the door crying. Does she like Ben Solo? That kiss was fire. She’s never experienced anything like it. Ben Solo. Ben Solo?  
Why is she so hostile to him? Really why? She thinks back over her life, the first time they met, coming home in that cop car, and every interaction since then. She thinks about her mom and realizes that she’s been blaming Ben for pain that he didn’t cause. He was there and an easy target at the time for her pain and it’s just blossomed since then. She hasn’t been fair to him. She wants to make it right but doesn't know how. 

Rey and Ben completely ignore each other for the entire work week. They don’t talk or even send emails, having third parties communicate between them when necessary. Friday comes and Rey forces herself to walk to Ben’s Cubicle. 

“Can we talk.” 

“Right now?” 

“No, after work. We can go to a bar or restaurant..” 

“No, you can come to my place.” He says. 

“Ok, I’ll see you after work.” 

“Ok.” 

Rey is standing outside of Ben's door willing herself to knock. She brings her hand up to the door and puts it back down. The door opens and Ben is standing there all tall and handsome. 

“Why are you just standing here?” Ben asks.

“I don’t know.” 

“Yeah, ok well come in. I’m making dinner.” 

Rey walks into Ben's apartment. It’s impeccable, like a magazine. She’s been here a few times but it feels different now. They walk to the kitchen and Ben hands Rey a glass of wine. She downs the whole glass and he pours another. She downs a second one and reaches for the bottle for a third but Ben takes it away. 

“Slow down Rey.” 

Rey groans. “Sorry, I’m just nervous I guess.” 

Ben just stares at her. 

“I just… I’m so sorry Ben. I haven't been fair to you... ever. We met at a bad time in my life. When you told my dad that first night… I… I don’t know I guess I blamed you for things that weren’t your fault. I was wrong and I’m sorry. By the time I didn’t blame you for those things our relationship was so bad…” 

Ben takes Rey's hand. 

“I’m sorry Rey. I haven’t been fair to you either.” 

Rey wipes away a tear. 

“Rey I love you.” 

“What?” 

“I’ve always loved you Rey. I think that’s why I’ve been such a dick to you. I know it doesn’t make sense and it definitely wasn’t right. That’s on me. I just couldn’t handle loving you and being pushed away. I convinced myself that I felt a sense of responsibility towards you because of my parents and that that was it.”

Rey pulls her hand back and sits thinking. Ben's heart starts to break. She’s going to tell him she doesn't care about him like that, he knows it. It’s going to be the same as the first time He asked her out, when she yelled no and ran away. He backs up and braces himself, ready for a blow. 

“I love you too.” Rey whispers. 

“I love you so much it hurts Ben.” 

Rey is looking down. Ben inches closer to her, grasping her chin he gently lifts it so that their eyes meet. He searches her face before pulling her into him kissing her with the same intensity as before. He lets his hand move to her throat, then down her body and she grabs his shirt pulling it up. He rips his shirt off and pulls at her clothes. They undress each other quickly until they’re both completely naked. Ben picks Rey up and carries her to his bed throwing her in, stopping for a moment to look at her. 

“You’re beautiful” He says 

Rey reaches for Ben and pulls him to her. He kisses her, starting with her mouth and moving down, nipping at her skin. He takes a nipple in his mouth sucking gently. He holds the other nipple in his fingers playing with it before pulling away with a pop. He puts a large hand on Rey's butt, moving her closer to him and smashes his mouth against hers again, exploring her fully. Rey pushes him away enough to reach down and grab his cock stroking it a bit before leaning over and taking it in her mouth. She licks and sucks like she’s never tasted anything so wonderful. He looks down at her shocked at the sight of Rey Kenobi with his cock in her mouth. It’s a dream come true. He’s about to come and grabs her, moving her back before he can. He looks at her as he moves to her entrance and she nods yes before he pushes in. Rey lets out a moan as he fills her. Her nerves are on fire. He finds her clit and strokes it gently. They don’t last long before orgasming together. He pulls out and they lay beside each other panting. 

“Move in with me.” Ben says. 

“What?” 

“I want you to move in.” 

“Don’t you feel like that’s a little fast?” 

“I don’t want to waste any more time away from you.” 

Rey is silent. 

“My Lease ends in three months. I won't renew.” 

“You know I’m difficult right?” Rey smiles

“I know. You know I’m a controlling asshole?” 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Rey turns toward Ben, cuddling into him. 

“Good, cause I just heard the timer go off for dinner and you’re going to eat vegetables.” 

“Oh my god Ben, you’re relentless. Ok, fine I’ll eat the healthy crap you make but I’m also going to have ice cream in the freezer at all times. And you can’t say anything about my breakfast choices.” 

“Deal.” Ben smiles and kisses Rey on the head. 

Rey eats her helping of vegetables dramatically while Ben laughs.  
It’s easy between them for the first time ever. They sit on the couch watching tv for a while and Rey starts to yawn, her eyes drooping. 

Rey looks at her phone “Wow it’s late. I should be getting home.” 

Ben puts his arms around her. 

“Ben, I have to go!” 

“There’s no way I’m letting you leave right now. You’ve had too much to drink and it’s too late. I don’t want you falling asleep while driving.” 

Rey rolls her eyes. “I live ten minutes away from you and I stopped drinking hours ago. I’m fine.” 

Ben won’t let go. 

“Ben, seriously I don’t have anything with me to stay the night.” 

“I'm not letting you go. I have an extra tooth brush and you can use one of my shirts to sleep in.” His eyes go dark.

“Ok fine.” She says and his demeanor lightens. 

He finally lets her get up and they head to the bathroom to brush their teeth. He hands her one of his shirts and she slips in on. She falls asleep within minutes of getting in bed. Ben gets in beside her, stroking her hair and gently kissing her on the head. He feels content for the first time since they met. All these years he’s been so empty and now he feels full.

Rey wakes up the next morning beside a warm body. She snuggles into Ben and spends some time thinking. What will they tell their friends? She has no idea how her did will react either. What will Leia and Han say? Should they tell people or wait? Ben wants her to move in already and that feels fast. They were at eachothers throats just one week ago. And what if they break up. They share so many friends and their families are so close. She doesn’t want to hurt anyone. She sneaks out of the bed and dresses quickly looking at Ben for a minute before slipping out. 

Ben wakes up to an empty bed. 

“Rey?” 

There’s no answer. He tries her phone and it goes to voicemail. He starts getting concerned. They were happy last night. Did she go home? Why didn’t she say goodbye. He calls a few more times. An hour goes by and he gets even more concerned. He tries texting her.

[Ben] Rey just let me know you’re ok. 

[Ben] please Rey.

He paces around for twenty minutes before texting again.

[Ben] I’m driving to your apartment

Ben gets to her apartment and tries the door. It’s unlocked, of course, and he walks in.

“Rey!”

“Ben?” 

Rey walks into the livingroom and Ben runs to her wrapping his arms around her. 

“Are you ok Rey?” 

Rey steps back. 

“I’m fine just thinking.” 

“About what?” 

Rey starts to tear up. 

“Shhh, Rey just tell me.” 

“What if we break up?” She whispers. 

“We won’t.” 

“But, Leia…” 

“What about her? Trust me, she’ll be happy we’re together.” 

“No... if we break up… what if I lose her. I already lost my mom, I can’t lose Leia too.” 

Ben goes silent. 

“Oh.” 

Rey starts crying full on now, snotty tears and all and Ben pulls her even closer. 

“Hey, you won’t lose my mom. If we break up it will just go back to the way things were before. Trust me when I say that my parents love you. They love you more than they love me Rey.” 

Rey sniffles a bit and Ben pulls his phone out. 

“What are you doing?” 

Ben doesn’t say anything. He hits the call button and then the speaker phone. He motions for Rey to stay quiet.

“Ben! What a surprise!” 

“Hey mom, so Rey and I are dating.” 

Rey’s eyes go wide and she shakes her head no. 

“Ben, are you serious!” 

“I’m serious. Are you ok with it?” 

“Of course I’m ok with it Ben!” 

“If we broke up, whose side would you take.” 

There’s a silence. 

“Ben, why are you asking this?” 

“Just answer mom, Please.” 

Leia sighs. 

“You know how much your dad and I love her. If you ever hurt her your dad would probably punch you in the face. I don’t know what I would do… I can’t lose Rey though. Just don’t hurt her ok?” 

“I won’t mom. Ok gotta go bye.” 

“Benjamin Solo you had better not hang up this phone on…” 

Ben hangs up and looks at Rey triumphantly. 

“Ok?” Ben says. 

“Ok.” Rey smiles. 

Ben and Reys phones start blowing up with texts and calls from everyone they know. 

“Well my mom told everyone.” 

Rey turns her phone off and Ben follows suit. 

“What do you want to do today?” ben asks

“I have a few Ideas…” 

Christmas day 

“Rey, seriously?” 

“I know, I know. I forgot to pack earlier.” 

“I reminded you like six times.” Ben tsks. 

Rey zips her overnight bag closed. 

“Ok, we can leave now.” 

Ben takes Rey's bag and rushes it to the car. She follows him, getting in the driver's seat. 

“Absolutely not.” 

“Ben!” 

“Rey, no!.” 

“You always drive.” 

“You know why I always drive.” 

“It’s been over a year Ben!”

Rey crosses her arms and stays put. Ben reaches into the car, unbuckling her seatbelt and picking her up like she weighs nothing, moving her to the passengers side.

“Ben Solo, stop!” Rey cries. 

“Can’t do that Rey.” 

“Rey sits in the passenger seat and glares at Ben.

“Stop looking at me like that Rey.” 

“Never.” 

“You’re so difficult.” Ben jabs

“And you’re a controlling asshole.” Rey returns.

Ben leans across the car putting his hand behind Rey’s neck and pulling her into a kiss. 

“You love it.” 

“Fuck you” Rey says playfully

“Later. We’re already behind schedule.” 

Ben backs the car up and drives off to his and Rey's parents homes. He reaches over and grabs Rey’s hand, holding it while they drive. 

Fucking Rey Kenobi, She’s such a goddess. He kisses her hand.


End file.
